She's Da Man!
by Acidophil
Summary: A girl in an all boy school.My,my, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a bright sunny summer day Miku,and her friends are playing volleyball at the beach.Miku jumps into the air and spikes the ball over the net."YAY!WE WON LENNE-CHAN!"Lenne and Miku hug each other"Your the one who won,Miku!You spiked every single ball that came over the neat!"Miku smiles as her other friends came over towards them."Great job Miku.Gonna be captain this year!"The girl punchs Miku playfully."Well,I better get home before my old man filps!"Miku smiles and picks up her bag"I'll see you guys sometime soon!"Miku walks away from her friends to the parking lot.

At her home Miku got out of her green jeep as her wolf/dog comes up to her."Hey Koko!"Miku gets on her knees and starts to pet Koko.Koko barks happliy as she pets her head.

Miku opend the door to her home as Koko pushed her to get inside."Jeez Koko,whats wrong with you?"As Miku got into the house Koko ran into her the living room and returning to Miku with a slipper.Miku looks at the slipper and takes it from Koko"Hmm...Its none of ours...but if its not ours then..."Miku tip toes to her dads office door.She presses her ear to the door and listens.

"Im Sure Miku-chan,will be a perfect wife for..."Miku removes her ears from the door in shock.Miku runs back outside into her jeep.

"Hunny!Miku-chan's heres!"Yells a lady standing next to Miku."He'll be down soon"The lady walks away as a red head comes down stairs."YUIRY!"Miku hugs Yuiry"I heard the worst news ever!"Yuiry the red head looks at Miku and pushs her off him."What...?"

"MY DAD ARRGEND A MARRIGE FOR ME!"Miku yells has hot tears fall down her face.Yuiry sighs"Well you should be happy.Your fathers a rich person he should of got you a very nice husband.."

"Im not worried about the money!I havent went on a dated with Kai yet!And now I never will"Yuiry pats Mikus head.

"Too bad you not a guy.He goes to my school."Miku stops crying and looks at Yuiry.

"You havent told me this..."Yuirys eyes get big

"Uhm...Um.."Yuiry looks away from Miku

"Yuiry...WE NEED TO SWITCH!"

"NO!ABSOLTUELY NOT!"He truns his head extermly fast towards Miku

"Why not?"Miku crosses her arms infort of her chest.

"1st of all;you dont know Kai.2 of all its an all;boys school.3rd of all;your a female!"

Miku smiles happly as she giggles"Silly,im not going to be ME.Im going to be YOU!"Miku points her index finger at Yuiry.

"Whats that supose to mean!Me and Kai are GUYS!"

"I'll get Kai to like the girl me!Then my father will feel sorry and not allow the marrige!"

"Miku..."

"PLEASE!Only for 2 weeks!"Miku gives Yuiry her puppy dog eyes.

"No...not the eyes..."

"Please Yuiry-sama"Miku gets up in Yuirys ear.Miku whispers something into Yuirys ear as he blushs.

"W...Whatever...But you need to know what to say and stuff like that"

"Thanks Yuiry."She hugs Yuiry tightly as she smiles"Oh by the way,i was jokeing about My sister wanting you badly"

"Men can have dreams to Miku..."

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yuiry was waiting outside in his backyard when he heard his name.It came from his friend,Miku.

"Hey Yuiry.Sorry I was late..."Yuiry turns towards her and sighs.

"Well,lets get started.We only have 3 days to get you around..."Miku nods and Yuiry gets a notebook out."Ok.First of all.Lets hear your voice."Miku smiled and said in her girly voice"HIYA,Kai!!!"Yuiry slaps his head.

"Miku,your going into an all GUYS school.You need to sound manly,plus I don't wanna go back to school with kids saying I'm gay or something."

"Ok,then what do you want to sound like???"

"Anything but girly."

"How about this?"Miku said in a very deep women's voice.

"You sound weird..."Miku sticks her tounge out at Yuiry.Yuiry just rolls his eyes and says"Again..."

"Hows this??"This time Miku's voice sounded like a young man singers voice.Yuiry looked at Miku in shock.

"Holy shit,Miku...That was good..."Miku claps her hands together and askes in her new voice"So,whats next??"

"Next part is talking to men."

"Thats easy!!!"

"Not flirtting,anyways..."Miku looks at Yuriry as,Yuiry looks at Miku.

"Uhm...You want me to start??"

"That would be a great idea..."

"So,you Beyblade???"Miku says as she swats at a bee.

"Yeah,what about you??"

"Y..yeah..."Miku says as she swats the bee rapidly.

"Miku,leave the bee alone!!"Miku glares at the bee and throws her cell phone at it.Yuiry sighs,and says"Start over!"

After 2 hours of trying to have a convo with Yuiry.Miku and Yuiry go downtown to get lunch."I still cant believe...You eating that bee..."Miku gives him a dirty look and trys to speak,but comes out very horsely

"Cram it..."

"Still,you sound like a man so thats good.Hopefully it'll last for 2 weeks"

Miku glares at Yuriy and walk into a small cafe.

In the small cafe,Miku and Yuriy sit at a small round table in front of the big window.A young waitress comes up to them and asks for their orders.

"Green tea."Yuiry says and smiles at the young girl,makeing her blush.

Miku just rolls her eyes and says"Pink lemonade..."

The girl looks at Miku scarefuly and says"Sir,are you ok?Your voice sound..."

Miku glares at the girl and yells"What the fuck is wrong with you!!! Im a GIRL!!! Im sure as hell men dont have THESES!!!"Miku points to her chest.

Everyone in the cafe looked at Miku and Yuiry.Yuiry grabbed Miku's hand and ran out of there."Well,we know one thing.You sound like a man!!"

Back at Yuirys house,Miku and Yuriy sat up in his filthy room.

"Are all men like this?"

"No,only gay ones are neat freaks..."Yuiry begins to dig threw some of his stuff around trying to find somethings.Things were flying everywere.Underware,socks,books,porn magizines,you name it.

"Well,im sure...ACK!!!"Miku screams as an object hits her face"What the hell Yuiry?!?!"Yuiry counties to bulldoze threw this room.Miku looks down at the object that was thrown at her and starts to laguh.

Yuriy slightly turns his face over and asks"What??"

"O..OH...HAHAAHA"Miku chuckled"AN ENLARGER PUMP!!!! HAAHAHHA!!!!"

Yuiry's head snaps all the way to Miku and sees her holding the pump by its ribbon.

Miku falls on her back on his bed laughing rapidly."Oh my god Yuriy...You totally made my day!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready,Miku?" Yuiry asked as he turned towards Miku. The young girl nodded. "All right then...Let's get going before you change your mind." Yuiry and Miku get outside of Yuiry's bright blue convertable, and walk into the beauty salon.

"Welcome, welcome!! You must be Miku!" The woman who was talking, was a tall woman almost Yuiry's height, she had extermly curly brown hair that flew everywhere, and an olive-ish colored skin.

"Hi.." Miku says quitely and smiles

"Aww, you have a shy one this time, Yuriy!" The woman turns to Yuriy and smiles.

"She's not my..."

The woman puts her arm around Mikus shoulder's and starts walking to a nearby beauty chair. "My! You have such long hair!!"

"You never listen to me, do you, K?" Yuiry walks to a chair near them and sits down.

K smirks as she puts up her wild hair. "So,"K says happly as she wraps a towel around Miku's shoulders."What shall it be..?"

Miku looks at Yuriy then sits in the beauty chair, and grabs her ankle long hair. "I want all of this cut off..."

K gasps at Miku then turns her head towards Yuriy.

"She wants it" Yuiry says as he picks up a magizine and starts to read it.

K turns back to Miku and grabs the scissors. "Mid back?"

Miku shakes her head."Somewhat passed my shoulders..."

K grabs her siccsors and...

"Well, what do you think, Yuriy?"

Yuiry looked up from the magizen, and almost fell out of his chair. Red hair, barely passing the shoulders...Miku...She really did it...Yuiry smiles and hugs her tightly.

"Yuiry?"

Yuiry stops huggin her and smiles at her. "I'm actully shocked you did that...All your hair..."

"It was getting annyoing anyways, plus..."Miku said happyly as she backs away from him "It's one step closer to Kai..."  
Yuiry's smile disappers and he looks away." Well, you have alot more stuff to learn and not alot of time lefted...So let's go..."


End file.
